


[F4F] [Script Offer] The Princess and her Maid [Historical] [Forbidden Lovers] [Friends to Lovers] [Unwanted Arranged Marriage] [Confession] [L-bombs] [Cunnilingus]

by Anona_Moosey



Category: Original Work
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anona_Moosey/pseuds/Anona_Moosey
Summary: You are a maid to the princess of your kingdom, and over the years, you became the best of friends. Possibly something even more than that. But now, your princess is engaged to be married to a king of a neighboring nation. Before, it was easy keeping your feelings for her a secret. But now, it seems they’ll have to come out.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	[F4F] [Script Offer] The Princess and her Maid [Historical] [Forbidden Lovers] [Friends to Lovers] [Unwanted Arranged Marriage] [Confession] [L-bombs] [Cunnilingus]

(knocking on a door)

  
  


You may come in.

  
  


(door opens)

  
  


Oh. Hello.

  
  


Hmm? Oh, no, I’m perfectly fine.

  
  


(sniffles) 

  
  


Uhm, why are you here? You cleaned my chambers yesterday, and I have not assigned anymore tasks for you .

  
  


You were worried about me? Why?

  
  


(sombering tone) Oh. You’ve heard about the new…arrangement father set up for me.

  
  


(slightly sarcastic) Oh yes, I’m quite happy with the matter. King Frederick is a kind man, with a prosperous kingdom, and marrying him would ensure our own kingdom’s success. 

  
  


(voice raised) What on Earth is there to be upset about!?

  
  


I apologize. I didn’t mean to raise my voice towards you. That was rude.

  
  


I just…I don’t know.

  
  


(takes deep breath)

  
  


Okay, I’m calmer now. I’ve composed myself. Now, please, worry about me no longer. It’s late. Head to your own sleeping chambers.

  
  


I’ve told you. I’m okay now. Get some rest.

  
  


(sighs) You always see right through me. It’s one of the things I admire most about you.

  
  


Okay, fine. Sit beside me on the bed.

  
  


(sighs again) I really don’t want to marry King Frederick.

  
  


Because, it’s something I simply don’t want to do! He’s a fine man, but I should decide if I marry him or not. It should be my decision whom I marry, nobody else’s. 

  
  


It’s not fair that I don’t have a say in anything. It’s not fair that I can’t marry whom I want!

  
  


Marriage should be a celebration of true love. So I should be able to marry the person I truly love!

  
  


What?

  
  


(slightly nervous) Oh, no, no. I was just making a point. I’m not really…in love with anybody at this point in time. Nor is anybody in love with me.

  
  


What do you mean it’s not true? What is?

  
  


Well then, who does love me? Do I know this person?

  
  


Then who is it?

  
  


(astonished) What did you just say?

  
  


(frantic) Wait, stop! Don’t leave!

  
  


(more calm) Now repeat what you said before.

  
  


(giggles) Truly? You really mean that?

  
  


Wait, no, no, I’m not laughing at you. I’m just…astounded.

  
  


How long have you felt this way about me?

  
  


That long?

  
  


(giggles) That’s longer than me.

  
  


What do I mean? Well, what I mean is, that’s longer than the amount of time it took me to realize I was in love with you.

  
  


No, I’m not trying to deceive you. I really mean what I say.

  
  


I feel the same way as you. I love you.

  
  


(kisses)

  
  


You’re the main reason I don’t want to marry Frederick. The only one I ever wish to marry is you.

  
  


(kisses)

  
  


Yes, I know women marrying each other is outlawed. But until it isn’t, I don’t want to marry anybody else.

  
  


I know, Father is forcing me. But I can still talk with him, right? Make him push back the engagement?

  
  


(sighs, disappointed)

  
  


I know. It is unlikely.

  
  


But having you here, in my arms, my lips grazing yours, makes me want to believe it can be done.

  
  


(kisses)

  
  


You are so beautiful.

  
  


(kisses)

  
  


You’re so soft, and warm. You make me feel like I have butterflies in my stomach.

  
  


(kisses)

  
  


My heart is racing. Just the lack of space between us makes me feel exhilarated.

  
  


(kisses neck)

  
  


Your neck and collarbone are almost as soft as your lips.

  
  


(continues kissing)

  
  


I’ve gotten rather hot.

  
  


Would you please help me undo the laces on my gown?

  
  


(pauses, letting the dress fall off)

  
  


You’ve helped me get dressed, as well as undressed, many times before. Now I feel it’s time for me to return the favor.

  
  


No, no. You’re not my maid right now. And I’m not the princess. We’re just us. Two best friends. Two souls who are in love. Now, please, turn around so I can help you out of your gown and see your gorgeous body.

  
  


(pauses, gets gown off)

  
  


You’ve been a faithful companion all these years. You’ve always treated me so wonderfully.

  
  


Now, I think it’s your turn to be treated like a princess.

  
  


(kisses)

  
  


Lie back on the bed.

  
  


(continues kissing)

  
  


Now please, spread your legs for me, my love.

  
  


(slightly moans) You’re absolutely breathtaking.

  
  


(Licks pussy)

  
  


(moans) So delectable.

  
  


(continues)

  
  


Your meek whimpers drive me insane. Please, do not hold back your sounds. I want to hear you.

  
  


(continues, feel free to improv until climax)

  
  


(pants, then kisses)

  
  


Let me rest beside you.

  
  


(kisses)

  
  


I honestly don’t know if my father will let me back out of the marriage. But I have an idea.

  
  


If I’m really forced to marry Frederick, I will insist you continue to be my personal servant. That way we’ll still be together.

  
  


I know it’s not the same, I wish I could do more, but it’s the idea I came up with.

  
  


(kisses)

  
  


I wish things could change. I know in the future they will. But for now, you and I can just lay here, away from the real world. Where no one can stop our love.

  
  


(kisses)


End file.
